


Schwärmerei

by sasayuri



Series: Girugamesh Drabbles [5]
Category: Girugamesh (Band), coldrain (Japanese Band), lynch.
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Crush
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Hazuki ist ganz vernarrt in einen gewissen blonden Sänger und Satoshi findet es äußerst unterhaltsam, ihn in diesem Zustand zu erleben.





	Schwärmerei

**Author's Note:**

> Beim Zusammenstellen dieser Drabbles werde ich sehr gut daran erinnert, welche Bands ich immer mit Giru zusammen in meinen Playlists hatte :'D
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen ♥

In dem dunklen, völlig überfüllten Raum war es kein Leichtes, Hazuki ausfindig zu machen. Die laute Musik und das darüber hinweg Brüllen der Menschen um ihn herum beeinträchtigten seine Orientierung nicht minder, aber nach einigen Minuten erspähte Satoshi ihn dann doch. Hazuki stand zu seiner Überraschung so weit entfernt von der Bühne wie es in dem Club nur irgend möglich war. Hatte er nicht gesagt, er würde nur dorthin kommen, um eben diese Musiker, die gerade ihr Bestes gaben, auftreten zu sehen?  Während Satoshi sich auf ihn zu bewegte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Hazukis Blick tatsächlich starr auf die darbietende Band fixiert war. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war der pessimistische Sänger, der dort gleichzeitig so lässig und trotzdem straff und auf seine ganz eigene Art einschüchternd mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, auch nicht unbedingt der Typ dafür, sich unter die Masse zu mischen und im Pit herumgeschubst zu werden – oder sich gar in der ersten Reihe erdrücken zu lassen.

Endlich bei Hazuki angekommen ließ Satoshi ihn durch eine überschwängliche Begrüßung wissen, wie froh er war,  ihn endlich gefunden zu haben – er hätte ihm ja ruhig sagen können, dass er sich in der hinterletzten Ecke verkriechen würde, woraufhin Hazuki lachte und irgendeinen Kommentar machte, der aber zu leise war, um Satoshis Ohren vollständig zu erreichen. Letzterer schüttelte grinsend und mit einem Schulterzucken den Kopf und machte eine entsprechende Geste, um dem anderen Sänger deutlich zu machen, dass seine Worte nicht gänzlich bei ihm angekommen waren. Hazuki machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und bedeutete ihm, sich der Bühne zuzuwenden und sich die Band anzusehen und vor allem zuzuhören.

Satoshi tat wie geheißen. Er hatte alles, was auf der Bühne passierte, bisher vollkommen ignoriert. Immerhin war seine Priorität zunächst gewesen, Hazuki zu finden. Als er sich nun neben ihn stellte und somit einen direkten Blick auf die Band hatte, sprang ihm sofort der große, blonde Sänger ins Auge, der sich gerade die Lunge aus dem Hals schrie. In seinem Erstaunen blinzelte er mehrfach und lehnte sich automatisch zu Hazuki hinüber, um ihm seine Gedanken mitteilen zu können.

„Amerikaner habe ich hier ja noch nie spielen sehen!“

Hazuki schenkte ihm einen amüsierten Seitenblick und lehnte sich seinerseits zu ihm hinüber, damit er ihn diesmal auch hören können würde. „Sprichst du von dem Sänger?“

Der kleinere nickte. „Ja.“ Er sah die übrigen Mitglieder der Band an und lachte. „Die anderen sehen nun nicht gerade westlich aus.“

Hazuki seufzte und legte den Kopf leicht schief, während er den Blonden auf der Bühne weiter beobachtete. „Hayakawa Masato. Er ist tatsächlich Japaner.“

Satoshi sah verblüfft zu seinem Begleiter auf. Dessen Blick war immer noch nach vorn gerichtet - und er schien absolut hingerissen zu sein.

„Sein Zweitname ist natürlich David.“

Satoshi gluckste vergnügt. „Natürlich.“ Er fand es äußerst unterhaltsam, Hazuki in diesem betont unauffällig schwärmerischen Zustand zu erleben. Diese Seite an ihm hatte er bis jetzt noch in keinerlei Weise kennenlernen dürfen. Üblicherweise umgab ihn diese gewisse Aura der Unantastbarkeit, die für einige genau der Grund dafür war, ihn näher kennenlernen zu wollen. Hazuki war in seiner Scharfsinnigkeit und in seinem Pessimismus so unbeirrbar, dass Satoshi in seiner Gegenwart nichts mehr reizte, als ihn zum Offenbaren positiver Emotionen zu bewegen.

„Seine Stimme hat was“, bemerkte er ehrlich.

Hazukis Lächeln wurde kaum merklich breiter, als er zustimmend nickte.

„Und von der Bettkante würd ich den auch nicht stoßen.“

Hazuki drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig zu abrupt und sah Satoshi mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, was diesen ohne Ende erheiterte.

 „Wenn ich du wäre, versteht sich“, ergänzte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Er ist ganz dein.“

„Hm, ich weiß nicht…“, begann Hazuki nachdenklich, was Satoshi zu einem beinahe reflexartigen Augenrollen veranlasste.

„Komm schon, du hängst ja praktisch an seinen Lippen!“

„Ha, das mag wohl stimmen.“

„Aber?“

„Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass er viel mit Kerlen anfangen kann.“

„Ach was, papperlapapp, das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen, ohne das ausgetestet zu haben!“, beharrte Satoshi. „Ich glaube, dass David-“

 „Masato.“

„Ja, Masato, was auch immer, ich glaube, Blondie da vorne, würde liebend gerne auch an deinen Lippen hängen, wenn du ihm denn Gelegenheit dazu bieten würdest.“

Hazuki schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich habe eigentlich wenig Lust, mich vor ihm zum Affen zu machen. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als wäre er der einzige für mich oder so etwas.“

„Also das wage ich ja fast anzuzweifeln, so wie du ihn ansiehst habe ich dich ja noch nie irgendwen anders angucken sehen!“

„Satoshi, wir kennen uns seit zwei Monaten.“

„Ja, na und?“


End file.
